


Frostkissed

by MustardGal



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustardGal/pseuds/MustardGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a time of change.  Anna and Hans become engaged and Arendelle is currently a land of peace under the rule of Queen Elsa.  Unbeknownst to her, there’s a plot to remove her from power and she finds herself losing control over her own kingdom as Hans’s older brothers make themselves known, in pursuit of their own power.  She and Kristoff, brought together as friends in an unusual circumstance, must find ways to defend themselves and their country if they want to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Elsa_

 

            Breathe.

            Inhale.

            Exhale.

            It was all Elsa could do when she saw the duke’s grim face as she opened the door to her room.  Not only was it him, but her personal lady in waiting Rosa was there, her grey eyes clouded and downcast.  She stood with her hands clasped tightly in front of her, her knuckles white.  The two of them were dressed as if they were in a hurry; one of the Duke’s buttons was undone, and Rosa’s apron wasn’t tied as tightly.

            The sun had barely come up and already it was proving to be a trying day.  Elsa’s heart thumped and she took a final deep breath before she spoke.  “What is it, Duke Goran?”

            Duke Goran bowed his head slightly, his graying brown hair falling in front of his face.  He pushed it back as he said, voice low, “Lady Elsa, I regret to inform you your parents never made it to Denmark. There was a storm… and they never made it to their destination.  We just now received word.”

            Elsa flicked her eyes back and forth between the two, finally noting the red eyes as the both of them struggled to hold back tears.  She stared at them a few moments as the words sunk in.

            Then time seemed to stop. 

            Memories of her mother playfully chasing her down the hall.  Her father picking her up, laughing and twirling her around.  The look on their faces when they realized what she was turning into.  The door slamming in her face as she was left alone in a room without her sister.  Memories of love.  Memories of fear.  Abandonment.

              She bit her lip, feeling numb as she wordlessly closed the door to block the two of them out, protests on their lips as she shut them out.  She felt the stillness and loneliness of the room creep up around her, like it was an old friend whom she never failed to get rid of.  It was always there. 

            And it didn’t fail to make itself known. 

            She slunk to the floor as the occasional numbness set in, reminding her she was alone as always, only to be replaced tenfold. 

            Her parents were lost at sea.

            The only two who truly knew who she was and what she was capable of. Worse, what she wasn’t capable of.  Control.  She had no control.

            She lacked control in that exact moment as her eyes fogged, unbidden tears creeping on.  She bit her lip harder to hold back a sob, not noticing the drip of blood as her teeth dug into her lip. 

            In her state she had pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms tightly around her knees, holding them with all her strength.  She couldn’t give in, not here, not now.

            But she couldn’t help it.

            Snow began to fall around her, mirroring the tears falling down her face.  With each tear the snow fell down harder, surrounding her in clumps of white. 

            It was difficult to tell how much time did pass, as the sun had been replaced by the moon several times, and it was only the morning rays that broke her out of her reverie, caressing her cheek with a warm touch.  People had knocked on her door, had tried to open it to no avail.  She must have locked her door at some point.  She didn’t remember it. 

            Food was slid underneath the door every now and then, instantly covered with old snow, with several kind and soothing words from Rosa.  Elsa would move the piles of snow and eat whatever was on the plate. She knew she must eat.

            If only for Anna.

            Anna.  How Elsa would love to see her face again.  How she would love to open the doors and laugh and run down the halls as they once did as children.  Instead she lay in her blanket of never melting snow, and ate her food in small bites.  She couldn’t remember the last time she had had a full conversation with Anna.  All it has been the past few years was the occasional glance.  Elsa couldn’t always keep to her room, for her legs needed exercise, but she had always done it late at night, where she could roam with ease. 

            She continued to survive so she might see her sister’s face someday.

            “Elsa?” There was a quiet knock on the door and she knew Anna had finally come to visit.  “Please.  I know you’re in there.”

            Silence.  The plate in Elsa’s hands started to freeze from her fingertips and she tried to quell it, closing her eyes tightly.  Breathing.  In. Out.

            Don’t feel it.  Conceal it.

            “People are asking where you’ve been.”  Anna kept her voice low, pain apparent in her voice. It wasn’t uncommon for Anna to speak to her through the door, though throughout the years, the attempts have been less and less.  Every single time it was the same: a plea for her to come out.

            But it wouldn’t happen.

          “They’re speaking of courage.  And I’m trying to.  Please Elsa.  It’s just you and me.”  There was a thump on the door as she heard Anna slide down the door; she prayed Anna wouldn’t think differently of the cold door.  There was a muffled sob as she heard her sister cry and sniffle.

            “What are we going to do?”

            Elsa had no answer for her.  She would never have an answer, though she was sure the Duke or the royal advisors had answers.  They would have to take care of Arendelle for now as she and Anna were too young to do anything.  The only problem which broke her heart was: who was going to take care of Anna?  Who was going to comfort her throughout this time?

            Elsa couldn’t. 

            Snow fell once again around her, draping everything in a thick, heavy blanket of snow.  She cried silently along with her sister, stopping her sobs so her sister could mourn in silence.  If anyone could pull through this, it was her sister.  There was nobody as strong as her. 

            If Anna had been the one with powers, they probably wouldn’t have been put in this mess.  Elsa wasn’t strong enough, nor was she wise enough. 

            She heard Anna pick herself up and walk off, her footsteps fading away, leaving Elsa once again alone with her pile of snow.  Her dinner plate was now completely frozen, her leftover food covered in a thin layer of ice.  In an angry outburst she tossed aside the plate, which broke in half upon impact.  She stood, her thick dress covered in an icy gleam.

            Her room was half covered in six inches of snow, which would more or less soak the rug. She closed her eyes and concentrated, attempted to lift the snow into the large basin before the fire place.  Sweat beaded down her face as she tried to use her magic.  It was a simple task, but there was so much anger and pain in her that she couldn’t keep control.

            The snow fell, slopping to the floor.  Elsa huffed and began to peel off her frozen clothes, tossing them aside.  She would deal with the wet things later.  Her favorite white robe hung on the post by her bed and she slipped it on.  Her bed was one of the things in the room which managed to stay free of snow, so without further thought she clamored into bed and tucked herself tightly into the warm and fuzzy sheets. 

            Tomorrow she would face the day without her parents.

            When she woke, the sun once again waking her, she found the snow had melted overnight, a large puddle now where it was.  Her rug was half soaked as well, so she moved to light the fireplace, working in her silence.  Silence was the one thing she would need today; nothing could distract her.  She would have to meet with the Duke and find out the plans for Arendelle, and then she could return to her room in peace.

            For now, she had to clean up first.  She moved to her closet where she kept a safe stash of towels for this very occasionally. Rosa, who had never been personally told of Elsa’s powers, could be trusted to keep her mouth shut and ask no questions.  Elsa didn’t know if Rosa suspected of sorcerery or not, but she had never tried to make a mention of it. 

            Elsa moved with quick ease, wringing out the water in the basin as she went.  She built the fire more and pulled the rug closer, hoping the heat would be sufficient in drying it.  Once everything else was dried and put away, she took a moment to glance at herself in the mirror.

            Her white hair hung in loose tendrils around her face, long having escaped the hair tie.  It was messy and unkempt.  Her face was pale with bags underneath her eyes.  She looked horrid and knew she would need a bath before she faced the board of advisors and nobility.

            There were several long ropes by her bed, and she pulled on the first one, summoning Rosa.  Rosa would help her get ready.

            Rosa – always having the option of coming through the door that connected to the servant halls but chose not to – made a silent appearance through the servant door, her face screwed up in worry.  “My lady Elsa,” she said.  “I wish you had summoned me earlier.”

            “I had to deal with it on my own,” Elsa muttered.  “Please, have one of the serving girls draw my bath water.  I must get ready to meet with the nobility.”

            “Are you sure you’re ready?”

            “If not now, I may never be ready.  I must know what to prepare for.”

            “I have prepared your gown, my lady.  I shall return.”

            An hour or two passed as Elsa prepared herself, lingering in the bath as she wiped away the grime from the past few days.  Her ice magic never left a trace of evidence on her body; she had heard of frost bite and had never experienced it.  She thought of Anna and the time her ice magic had damaged Anna’s head when they were younger.

            Magic was dangerous to all but her. 

            She had to remember that.

            Her gown was pitch black, cut in the latest style.  It was a simplistic dress with a second overlay, which clasped in the front and had a long train in the back.  She accepted Rosa’s assistance with dressing without complaint.  The two of them worked marvelously together, knowing when to speak and when to not.  Rosa knew to keep silent when Elsa needed it.  That’s what she liked about Rosa.

            With her hair pinned and braided on top of her head, Elsa was ready.  “Where is Anna today?” she asked curtly.

            “Oh, around.  You know Anna.  She’ll be roaming the halls or bothering the guards again.”

            Elsa nodded, pulling on the final black glove.  “You have alerted them that I am ready to speak to them?”

            “They await in the council room, my lady.”

            Elsa opened her door and took a step out into the hallway, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.  “Then let us get this over with.”

          


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Anna_

The sun peaked through the cracked window, casting a small ray of light within the dark chamber.  Anna reached up and yanked the window completely open, the motion letting fly some old dust which lingered in the sunlight.  With a small grin Anna leaned out the window and looked both ways, down to the fjord and to the village beyond. 

            It had been a few days since she had escaped to this tower; ever since she learned of her parent’s deaths, she had kept to her room but hadn’t been able to stand the closed doors any longer.  So she left and wandered the empty halls, occasionally stopping by her sister’s door.  She was always tempted to knock.  Always tempted to say something.

            But Elsa never responded. Anna was sure she’d have to be dying of some lethal wound until Elsa would open her door.  Anna continued down the hall and made her way to her favorite tower, where only the occasional bird visited.  The castle was always quiet, yet from the tower, she could hear the sounds from the village or the horns from the incoming ships, though even those were few.

            Anna gripped the window sill and hoisted herself through, making sure her skirts didn’t catch on the corners.  It would be a quick and painful fall if she fell down, so the extra caution she took was worth the effort.  Usually she would wear a loose gown free of petticoats, but her mourning dress was full of them and it would be her main dress for the next six months which she wasn’t exactly looking forward to.

            She settled down on the most level part of the roof, letting her feet dangle over the side.  Birds chirped in the distance and the fjord’s water beat against the rocks in light waves.  There wasn’t a cloud in the sky that morning, the sun soaking Arendelle in the warm blanket she had very much missed.  The summers were always too short; soon she wouldn’t be able to sit outside without a large cloak to keep her warm.

            Absently she wondered if any of the villagers were mourning the loss of their king and queen.  Did they miss the rulers of who barely made an appearance? The castle was shut tight from visitors, and vice versa.  There was a time when this castle wasn’t a prison, and it was a time almost forgotten.  Now every day was a bleak repeat of yesterday.  She did her studies, her hobbies, she ate, visited with the same people over and over again…

            Often she would wander into the ballroom and just imagine crowds of people.  She would sit by the wall and just close her eyes; people she didn’t know, dancing around the room in a beautiful, fluid movement.  She would stop herself and move on, because she knew it wasn’t possible at that moment.  There was little hope in thinking anything would change, especially now with her parents gone. 

            A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she realized there were horses in the courtyard.  Everything was the same, yet there were several horses in the courtyard.

            _Visitors._

            She stood up so suddenly that her foot slipped on the roof tile and she landed on her backside, grasping at the tiles in order to stop her descent, quickly catching herself.  With a relived sigh she moved her way towards the open window, once again trying to keep her skirts from catching on anything.  She closed the window on her way out and made her way down the tower, barely remembering to close the doors behind her as she went.  Gerda would make a fuss if she ever discovered Anna liked to explore the rooftops.  That was another lecture waiting to happen.

            She made her way through the halls, passing the familiar paintings, having already memorized every single detail there is to remember about the paintings – one of the few things to do when kept inside castle walls – and headed for the throne room. 

            The great throne room was bare, save for the drapes hanging from the magnificent stone pillars lining the walls.  The two chairs where her parents would have sat were empty, and Anna realized this was the first time she had entered the throne room since she learned of her parent’s passing.  The chairs were left as they were; identical to the other, and where the king and queen would rule over their subjects.

            She bit her lip and headed next to the council room, stopping outside the large carved oak door, straining to hear anything from inside.  There were voices, mostly men, but she heard something she hadn’t expected.  Her sister.

            Without further thought she opened the door and looked for Elsa’s face, and nearly gasped when she found her.  Elsa looked worn out, tired, and skinnier than ever.  Her already pale skin almost matched her white hair, and she looked like she was sick. Her mourning clothes made her look even paler than usual.  “Elsa,” Anna said, moving closer into the room.

            “Please, tell her what we have decided,” Elsa said with a bow of her head and headed out the back door without so much another word. 

            “Wait!” Anna darted after her, ignoring the looks the nobility gave her.  They were mostly looks of pity, and she hated it.  “Elsa, you can’t just hide forever.”           

           Elsa kept walking until Anna stepped in front of her, holding her arm out to stop her.  “You don’t look like you’re faring well.  I’m here to help you.”

            “I don’t need your help.”

            “But I need yours – we just lost our parents.  We’re going through the same ordeal.”

           Elsa looked down, her gloved hands clasped tightly in front of her.  “Leave me alone, Anna.  Please.  Duke Goran will discuss with you what the future holds.” 

            “You can’t just go back to your room,” Anna huffed, exasperated. 

            “No, I cannot,” Elsa said in a whisper, and dashed off to her room, her shoes clicking on the stone floor.

            “Princess Anna, please, in here,” Duke Goran called out, holding the door open for her.  Duke Goran was one of the higher nobility in Arendelle, and had been close to her parents.  Anna knew he was married, but he had never been allowed to bring his wife or children to the castle.  He was only allowed over when it was for council meetings such as this. 

            Anna never thought him as old, but the bags under his eyes and the unkempt graying hair proved how old and tired he probably felt.  He had lost his king and queen and Anna couldn’t treat him with anger despite how she felt at that moment. 

            She went into the council room and sat down at the chair offered to her.  Around the table sat men she recognized but did not know by name; men high in ranking who owned property or provinces.  Men who depended on having their king and queen taking charge. 

            “We have decided upon princess Elsa’s coronation in three years time, when she is twenty one years old.  For now, I am the regent until then,” Duke Goran said, bowing at the waist.  “Elsa has agreed to take the throne.  You do not need to worry about anything, Anna.  Your future is secure.”

            Anna leaned back in her chair, twiddling her hair between her fingers.  “When Elsa is queen, what will happen to the kingdom?”

            “We are going to push for our gates to be open all the time.  It has been too long since the villagers have been able to have their voices heard.  Our alliances with other kingdoms aren’t what they used to be.  The king and queen were wise, but wanting to close the castle to everyone…”

            Anna knew what the men thought.  They thought it was foolish, but so did Anna.  It was Elsa who continued to keep the gates closed.  It was Elsa who feared the outside and what it could offer.  She had questioned Elsa’s motives countless times – but she wasn’t the one with the power of choice.  Elsa was firstborn, and whatever she wanted her parents gave her. 

            Apparently being forever lonely was her choice.

            But it wasn’t Anna’s.

            “I too will push for the gates to be opened,” Anna said.  “Thank you, Duke Goran.  I appreciate all that you’ve done so far. Will you be moving into the castle?”

            “As Elsa’s request, I will be regent from my own home.  The castle will be under guard, and you will have your steward and servants to take care of you.”

            Great.  Anna closed her eyes and sighed.  Three more years of the same people.  She couldn’t remember a time when the castle felt as small as it did right then. 

            “We will be leaving you and will keep in contact by letters.”  Each of the men stood up, bowed, and left the room until Anna was left alone.

            Gerda had been kind and withheld studies for the past few days, but Anna wished for nothing more than to complete an assignment or do something to keep her busy. 

            Three more years until the gates could be opened.  She had already lived for years within the castle with nothing to do; three more years wouldn’t be any more different.  All this meant is that she would have to find something else to learn.  Perhaps fencing, or horseback riding.  She had attempted sewing but had little talent for it.

            The stables were a place where she could visit without technically leaving the castle; she had gone there once or twice in the past few years but she had never attempted to ride a horse.  She supposed it was time and bit of outside air would do her good.  Maybe she could eventually ride to where her parents were buried, once she was good enough.

            She sighed and stood, dusting off her dress as she went.  Three years was a long time to wait, but she was determined to make the most of it.

           


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  _Hans_

_Two years later_

The night air was cool, a light breeze guiding the large ship along.  Few men roamed the darks, the majority having chosen to sleep down in their quarters.  Some were sitting in a circle and passing along a jug of rum, talking in quiet voices.  It was another peaceful night at sea with no surprises on the horizon.  The captain had retired to his cabin, a man fiercely loyal to the royal family of the Southern Isles, and to Hans himself. 

            Hans had chosen the captain for that very reason.  There was much on his shoulders, and much to consider within the next few days.  In case he had any reason to make a quick retreat home, the captain was one he could trust. 

            The kingdom of the Southern Isles had been an island of constant suffocation and practically unbearable.  It was Arendelle who had finally announced to the world their gates were opening, and it was Hans who volunteered to represent his kingdom, if only to escape his kingdom for awhile. 

            He stood at the side of the ship, his hands resting on the railing and his gaze on the stars above.  The moon was high in the sky, a small crescent moon far in the distance.  It was a beautiful sight, one he never was able to see very often.  Constantly in the company of his brothers and the dealings of his kingdom, he barely had time to escape and just relax. 

            It was on the ship where he finally could rest his shoulders and do nothing.  There wasn’t a brother to argue with.  There wasn’t some servant girl claiming to be pregnant with one of his children or his brother’s.  There wasn’t picky nobility to deal with.

            Right now, it was just him and the sea. 

            “Arendelle!” one of the men broke out in a loud voice, clearly having drunk too much, “I haven’t been there for ten years!”

            “I’ve never even been there,” another man said, taking a swig of the bottle.  He was dressed like the other young men, wearing the dark colors of the Southern Isle’s navy.  “I hear the king and queen died.”

            The third man in the party hiccupped.  “They died years ago, you dimwit.”

            “Hear their daughter’s becoming queen.”

            “Hear she’s quite the looker.”

            “I betcha they were hidden because they were ugly.”

            “What is Arendelle hiding?”

            “Ugly or not, they must be quite the snobs if they wanted to hide all these years.”

            “We’re to attend the royal coronation,” Hans said, deciding to add his two cents into the conversation.  He walked over, fixing the cuff on his jacket, quite done with their reckless conversation.  “Well, I am, at least.”

            All four of the men stood up, quickly bowing at the waist yet swaying as they did so.  Apparently they hadn’t noticed Hans standing on the deck.  “Excuse us, prince Hans, we were just talking.  We weren’t too sure why Arendelle suddenly opened up their ports.”

            “We received word of the coronation, and we’re to stay till the festivities have finished.”  Hans raised an eyebrow and held his hands behind his back.  “I trust you boys will behave yourself during this time?”

            “Prince Hans, sir, we wouldn’t do anything differently than behave,” the eldest of the group said, an older man with slicked back grey hair. 

            “But if someone, say an Arendelle girl,” another sucked in his breath, “I wouldn’t pass her up.”  The eldest elbowed him in the back.

            “What you do is your business,” Hans merely shrugged.  “Remember we are representing the Southern Isles, and wish to make a good impression with our trading partner.”  He turned and left, walking to the stairs at the back of the ship without further word.  He heard the men mutter and chose to ignore it.  They could talk all they wanted as what mattered most was representation, which was what Hans was all about.

            He would secure their alliance with Arendelle and see what the other kingdoms were up to.  A grand ball was something he couldn’t miss; there, he would be able to understand everyone’s position, and see which nobility was rising and who was falling. 

            His brothers would be curious, as well.  He would send them letters directly after the ball, but he wouldn’t include any important details.  There was too much they could use against him; there had been a time or two when his brothers had tried to cut him out of deals or money.  Arendelle was the hidden answer to that; Hans would see his position secure elsewhere, not with the backstabbing of his brothers, nor in close vicinity of the Southern Isles.

            No, that was his old life.  Arendelle was his new life, and from there he could direct how his life would take place.

            He continued to watch the stars as the ship slowly drifted through the water, heading ever closer to their destination.

            It wasn’t until midday the next day when the land of Norway appeared on the horizon.  Hans had never ventured this far, preferring to always stick closer to home.  This land offered new alliances and new ideas, and with the castle of Arendelle in the distance, he could tell this land had more than plenty to offer. It was an anxious feeling and his hands nearly shook in anticipation. 

            Dressed in a fine white tail-coat, blue vest, blue pants, complete with a silk maroon cravat and sleek black boots, he was dressed to impress.  He was more than ready to talk business with people, and more than ready to prove to his brothers he wasn’t another useless brother.  He could do this.  He was a strong, confident young man with plenty of options.

            He just had to believe in himself. 

            The castle of Arendelle stood tall, surrounded by water and connected by two bridges.  It almost reminded Hans of his castle, though his was secure on a cliff overlooking the sea instead of eye level.  Nonetheless, it was a beautiful castle with a homey little village surrounding it on the hill above.  The docks were busy that day, with several large ships docking at the same time with more ships resting in the fjord.  People roamed this way and that, carrying their belongings or going their own way.  Most of them were speaking Norwegian, reminding him he was on foreign land.  He was suddenly grateful for his intense language lessons as a child, easily fluent in the surrounding languages of his country, which none of his brothers were.  His fluency in language was probably his main reason for being chosen as a representative for the Southern Isles. 

            His horse Sitron was saddled and brought on deck, still a little bit nervous about traveling on open water.  He laid a reassuring hand on his horse’s neck.  “It’s all right, Sitron.  We’ve made it this far, and you only have a little bit longer to go today.”  He turned to the captain, who was also dressed in dark finery.  “Please deliver all of my belongings to the inn as soon as possible.  I want to explore a little bit.”

            “As you wish, prince Hans,” the captain said, tilting his large hat downwards.  He turned toward his crew, his jacket’s pleats twirling, “you heard the man!  These bags have to get to the inn safe and sound!  I want no lollygagging, and be back here sharp!”

            Hans left the captain to do his work, jumping on his horse and riding him down the ramp.  He eased in with the flow of people, his gaze moving from one thing to the next.  People were dressed in commoner’s clothing, for the most part.  Here and there he saw nobility like him, and they nodded their head in recognition.  It was almost surprising the crowd Arendrelle had drawn; not even a ball at his own kingdom drew this much attention.

            “I said no,” a man shouted in German to his horse who was sniffing a barrel of apples.  “No, no, no. We’re going to be late.  Goldie’s waiting for us.” 

            The horse, strong in spirit, all but ignored him and continued eating his newfound apples.

            The man lifted his arms in defeat, catching Hans eyes.  “Horses, am I right?” he said in broken Norwegian.

            Hans reached over and patted the man’s horses on the neck.  “Horses are wise creatures with a mind of their own,” he said in perfect German to put the man at ease. 

            “Hey, you do speak German!” he thrust out a hand, lifting an eyebrow as he grinned.  “Eugene Fitzherbert, at your service.”

            Hans shook his hand, despite wondering how the man could be so brash.  One did not simply shake the prince’s hand with ease, not one dressed as simply as Eugene.  Hans couldn’t tell the rank or status of the man, but he clearly wasn’t royalty.  He was an older man in his late twenties or early thirties, with thick brown hair styled to the side of his face and a beard on his chin. 

            “Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.”

            “Prince?” Eugene looked impressed.  “I’m actually the prince of Corona.”

            Hans tilted his head.  “I’ve never heard of you in the courts.”

            “I’m, ah, fairly new to this whole nobility life.”  Eugene chuckled, shrugging.  “Personally, I didn’t think it would suit me.  I’m married to that little brunette right over there.”  He pointed towards the village where a young woman stood dressed in a purple gown admiring a dress in the window. 

            Hans raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet.  The woman had short hair, which was unusual.  He couldn’t think of one woman he knew who kept her hair that short.  But if she was the princess of Corona, her story was well known, having been found five years ago after being lost for eighteen years.  He would be sure to talk to her at the ball.    

            “I’m sure you have much to get to,” Eugene said and lightly kicked his horse to get him to move.  “See you at the coronation, prince Hans.” 

            Nodding a farewell, Hans rode past the two of them in a trot, nodding again to Rapunzel as he passed by.  She was a beautiful woman with a dash of freckles across her face.  Eugene was a lucky man, that much was obvious.  He would have to find out his story later, and as to why a commoner was permitted to marry a royal princess.

            Everyone seemed to be headed to the main chapel, where the tall spire of the building stood taller than the rest of the buildings, making it easy to spot.  There was still some time yet before the coronation, and Hans still wanted to explore a little.  Arendelle was well known for its timber trade, though as years had passed, their trade had all been cut small.  Timber wasn’t as shipped as often as it could be, and money was being lost as Arendelle wasn’t accepting as much trade as it had been. 

            His mind on trading and shipping manifests, he didn’t notice a certain lady who bumped into the front of his horse, and he watched with beguiled amusement as she tumbled backwards into a small boat on the dock, a bundle of skirts and petticoats.  At risk of making the boat tumble into the water as it was tinkering on the edge of the dock, he stepped off his horse with haste and quickly grabbed the boat with his hands and pulled it back with a huff.

            “I’m so sorry, are you hurt?” The lady still on her back in the boat, he stepped inside the boat and offered a hand down to her.  “My lady?”

            “Oh,” the lady gushed, her face turning red once she finally looked at him.  “Ah, no, no, I’m okay.”  She took his hand, and Hans couldn’t help but admire her pretty face.  She was definitely nobility, with the fine cut of her clothing and the silk of her dress. 

            “Are you sure?”

            “I just wasn’t watching where I was going, I was distracted…”

            “Oh.  Thank goodness.”  Hans stepped out of the boat, still holding onto her hand.  He held on till she stepped outside, let go of her hand then bowed at the waist.  “Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.”

            “Princess Anna of Arendelle.”

            “Oh!” Hans bowed lower at the waist.  _What a way to make a first impression_.  “I’d like to formally apologize that I hit the princess with my horse.”

            “No, no, no!  It’s okay, I’m not that princess.  I mean, if you hit my sister,” Anna shrugged and looked a bit horrified.  “That just might be terrible.”  She giggled nervously and sighed, looking up at him.

            He knew one lovesick look from another, and decided to work with it.  He gave her a winning yet charming grin.  “My dear princess, wouldn’t that happen to be the bells for the coronation?”

            Sudden realization dawned on her face.  “The bells.  The coronation,” she said, stepping back and hitting the post behind her.  With an embarrassed look, she continued to step backwards.  “I gotta go.  Ah, yeah.  I better go.  Uh, bye!” She waved and dashed off towards the chapel.

            Hans gathered the reigns of his horse and followed after her.  He considered himself lucky he had run into the princess of Arendelle; not the main princess he had first wanted to meet, but still an opportunity, and a lucky one at that.  From the way Anna had looked at him he wondered just how locked up she had been.  Maybe the rumors about the castle keeping the girls locked up were true. 

            He would have to be careful as he planned out his next moves. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Anna_

The coronation passed slowly, as the priest slowly chanted in old Norse while Elsa stood at attention, looking completely focused on the bishop.  Anna had to admire her sister in that moment, because she was fidgeting just standing there and dying to move.  _Only a little bit more to go_ , she thought.  Every now and then she peeked out of the corner of her eye to the man she had run into earlier.  Hans of the Southern Isles, a man with a truly handsome face and sideburns like none other. 

            She was wooed.  Completely, undeniably, wooed.

            She could’ve sworn he was looking at her just as much as she was looking at him, and that thought set loose butterflies in her stomach.  She was looking forward to the ball – she hadn’t ever attended a ball before.  She knew how they happened in stories: men would dance with the ladies, fall in love and court them. 

            And it was finally her turn.

            The bishop clearing his throat brought her into focus, and she blinked a few times to remember where she was.  Her sister – the most important person to her – was being crowned queen.  This wasn’t a moment to get distracted.  She smiled at her sister, though Elsa didn’t bother to look, instead picking up the orb and scepter and turning around to face the crowd, her long cloak twisting at her feet.

             Anna clapped along with the rest of the crowd, deciding at that point the last three years had been worth it.  She was proud to see her sister as queen, as much as her sister disliked her for some reason Anna never understood.  Three years of waiting around for change, and this was the moment she had been waiting for. 

            The butterflies inside her danced even harder.

            Elsa quickly discarded the orb and scepter, pulling on her gloves (despite them being out fashion.)  She looked rigid and tense, but never protested.  She barely even uttered a word during the whole coronation, and now as she walked down the middle of the chapel, she walked with her head held high and shoulders back, barely a smile on her face. If anything, it was a grimace.

            She was unnerved.  There was a long night of dancing ahead of them and Anna was determined to make it last.  She would make sure her sister enjoyed the night – maybe even have a real conversation.  That night three years ago didn’t count, and they hadn’t had a chance to talk ever since.  Elsa seemed determined to avoid her at every cost, and Anna had spent her days outside in the courtyard or stables, keeping herself occupied with the horses.

            Everyone followed each other to the ballroom in the castle, where tables full of delicious appetizers awaited them.  The band was already playing once they stepped foot in the ballroom and instantly couples set off onto the dance floor, moving in a fluid motion with each other.  Anna could barely wait to try out her skills; she had learned much of her dancing lessons from Kai and Rosa, but she had never been able to try her skill with others. 

            Kai, their ever trustworthy steward, announced, “Queen Elsa of Arendelle!” He stood next to the throne motioning for Anna to move closer where Elsa stood. “And princess Anna of Arendelle!”

            “Oh, no,” Anna huffed as Kai positioned her a little too close to her sister.  With a flush she stared at the ground, realizing she hadn’t been this close to her sister for ages.  Her sister was wise and stern, who always seemed to dislike her…

            “Hi,” Elsa suddenly said, a warm, small smile on her face. 

            “Hi?  Hi me?” Anna grinned and looked away.  She was surprised her sister even bothered to look at her.  “Hi.”

            “You look beautiful.”

            “Oh, no, you look beautifuler.  No, I mean more beautiful,” Anna laughed nervously, taking pride in the fact her mess of words made Elsa chuckle.

            Elsa turned her gaze towards the party, an unreadable expression on her face.  “So.  This is what a party looks like.”  She closed her eyes.  “What’s that amazing smell?”

            Anna closed her eyes as well and sniffed, saying “chocolate!” the same exact time her sister did.

            The two of them looked at each other and chuckled, much like they had been like little girls. 

            Anna was about to mention this fact when Kai said, “Your majesty.  The Duke of Weselton.”

            The next few minutes Anna found herself in a whirlwind of dancing with the scrawny duke, as he rambled on about trading and other things she wasn’t interested in.  _Okay, this isn’t how I pictured my first dance_ , she thought.  _At least it’s making Elsa laugh._ She let the Duke of Weselton strut his stuff for the next several minutes before escaping, leaving him to find some other poor woman to dance with. 

            She didn’t want him to distract her from the time with her sister. 

            “Well.  He was spritely!” Elsa said as she approached.

            “Especially for a man in heels!” Anna groaned, rubbing her foot where the Duke had stepped on her multiple times.  “But still.  I wish it could be like this forever.”

            “Me too.”

            Anna grinned, then faltered when Elsa’s expression clouded over. 

            “But it can’t.”

            “But why?”

            “It just can’t.” Elsa turned away, instantly returning to her formal self.

            “Oh.”  Anna took a step back, trying to ignore the sudden abruptness of Elsa’s change.  “Is this how it’s always going to be?”

            At that moment Duke Goran came to her side, bowing low at the waist.  “Your majesty. Princess Anna. I hope the two of you are enjoying yourselves.”

            Duke Goran, regent for the past three years, had given up his power without complaint, being one of the strongest supporter in Elsa’s coronation.  Being only a princess, Anna was mostly left out of the political process, but Kai liked to include her on the things he learned.  Duke Goran was confident in Elsa’s abilities, if only to keep the kingdom open to the other countries. 

            “We were just discussing the future’s possibilities,” Anna said in a small voice. 

            “Ah, yes.  Queen Elsa has much to decide in the first few days of her reign,” Duke Goran mused.  “We and the other nobles are more than ready to help guide this kingdom into what it needs.”

            “Can we not discuss this here, Duke?” Elsa said, her voice hard.  She turned to him, her royal crown sparkling against the firelight.  “This is a party, and one I intend to enjoy.”  She moved to her throne and sat, her back rigid against the chair.  She swept her cloak around her feet, the heavy fabric wrapping around her elegantly.

            Anna turned away.  “Excuse me.”  She was tired of watching her sister distance herself – something that she had done for far too long.  She was just tired of being alone, of feeling like an only child. 

            She moved onto the dance floor, only to find herself bump into another man who sent her falling backwards.  A hand caught her around the arm, then waist, keeping her from falling on her back and completely embarrassing herself.

            The sideburns are what first caught her attention and she flushed, instantly finding herself in the arms of the man she had been admiring the entire night. 

            “Glad I caught you,” he said, dark eyes practically swallowing her whole, and he set aside his champagne glass and swept her off her feet.         

            It was pure luck she remembered how to move her feet because she was still gushing over him.  She may be foolish but he was so ready to talk with her, to accept her.  He didn’t even question her as he led her around the dance floor, a smile on his lips.  Within minutes of endlessly staring at him she actually began to hear the music and calmed the butterflies in her stomach, laughing as he twirled her around. 

            He led her from one dance to the other, not saying a word as they moved, the both of them content with focusing on their dancing.  After the first two dances it was almost calming.  Hans just seemed to let her do her own thing; he didn’t ask her any questions, and finally she decided to break the silence.

            “You’re a lovely dancer,” she commented as he masterfully guided her closer.

            “As a prince, I learned from the best,” he said, gripping her hand a bit tighter as he directed her out in a loop.  “And you, princess, you’re a lovely dancer yourself.”

            “Thanks.  I’ve only had the chance to practice it on the steward, and he isn’t as quick as you.”

            He chuckled.  “One must need to be quick on their toes if they want to keep up.”

            “So, Southern Isles, huh?  How is it down there?”

            “It’s quite a gorgeous land full of lakes and islands, but here, Arendelle is beautiful, the endless hills and beautiful forests.  You must be truly lucky to live here.”

            “It is beautiful, isn’t it?”

            “And the princess here isn’t so bad either.”

            Anna turned red but smirked.  “Quite the charmer, aren’t you?” 

            The music ended just then, and everyone in the room clapped, thanking their partner for the dance.  Hans motioned with his head to the table full of different appetizers and treats.  He grabbed a glass of champagne for her and one for him, clinking his glass against hers.  “To new friends.”

            “One can never have too many friends.” Anna took a sip of the champagne; she had never really card for the glass but could hardly refuse the man.  A whiff of chocolate hit her nose and she found some stuffed treats on the table, her stomach growling at the sight.  “Here.  Some of our best desserts in the kingdom!”

            Hans accepted the chocolate.  “Thank you, princess.”

            “Prince Hans!” A tall man dressed in deep blue finery walked up.  “Thought I saw you.”

            “Prince Eugene.”  Hans nodded his head in greeting.  “I trust you’ve been enjoying your evening.”

            “One can never have too many parties.  Prince Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona, princess Anna.”  He bowed, his slicked brown hair falling to the side of his face.  Anna bowed, having always fantasized about meeting other royalty like her, and it was finally happening. “And may I introduce my wife, the princess Rapunzel of Corona.”

            A petite young woman came to Eugene’s side, dressed in a light purple dress with a gold sun décor on the edge of her gown.  The neckline of her gown was low and showed off her shoulders, her arms sleeveless.  With light brown hair and a small dash of freckles, she looked to be several years younger than Eugene.  Her green eyes flicked from Hans and Anna and her smile widened. 

            “It’s a pleasure,” Rapunzel said.  “I can’t believe how beautiful Arendelle is, princess.  It’s absolutely wonderful the gates are opened again.”

            “I’ve heard of Corona, but I can’t say I’ve ever been there.” Anna shrugged.  “Thank you for coming for my sister’s coronation!”

            “She’s a bundle of nerves, isn’t she?” Eugene remarked.  “Hasn’t stepped off her throne since getting there.”

            “Eugene,” Rapunzel chided.  “If you were just crowned queen of an entire country at twenty-one, you’d be doing the same thing as well.”

            “Don’t remind me.”

            Hans, still holding the uneaten chocolate, took a small sip of his champagne.  “How is Corona faring these days?”

            “Quite well, thank you.”

            The four of them continued to make small talk, discussing the certain qualities of each other’s kingdom.  Anna was delighted at the chance for even such a simple conversation such as this.  The people were so friendly to talk to; especially Rapunzel and Eugene by far.  Hans laughed at a joke Eugene made and Rapunzel lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

            “Oh, look, queen Elsa isn’t talking to anyone.  We must make our introductions,” Rapunzel said.  “I look forward to talking to you again, prince Hans, princess Anna.” She wondered off with Eugene on her heels, who waved them goodbye.

            “They’re friendly people,” Anna said, moving more towards the wall where less people stood.  She had long finished her own chocolate and noticed Hans hadn’t even touched his.   “Are you going to eat that?”

            “Oh!” Hans laughed.  “I guess I have no choice.  This must be your favorite dessert, right?”

            “One of my _many_ favorites.”

            Hans sniffed the chocolate, being careful to not get a cake stain on his gloved hands. 

            “You have to eat the whole thing!”

            Lifting an eyebrow but not questioning, he scarfed down the chocolate, finishing it off with a swig of his drink.  He looked stunned.  “You were right.  That is amazing.”

            “Want another?” Anna turned to go get some more, but Hans reached out and caught her by the wrist. 

            “I was actually thinking we could walk for a bit.  The gardens are lovely at this time of night, and we can still hear the music.” 

            “Oh.  Okay.”  Anna led him towards the gardens she practically knew by heart, walking with her hands behind her back.  He wanted to be alone with her.  It meant something, she knew it.  He lightly bumped her shoulder as they walked, and she did the same, giggling as she did so. 

            “Hey.  What’s this?” he asked, his attention on her hair.

            “Oh, this?” Anna shrugged, touching her carefully braided hair.  “I was born with it, though I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.”

            “Well… I like it.  It suits you.” 

            “It does?”

            “It’s unique.”

            “Well, thank you.”  The two of them continued on, admiring the flowers or the waterfalls they passed.  The light from inside and the moon lit their path for them.  Anna caught sight of her favorite window and instantly had an idea.  She held a finger up to her lips and motioned for Hans to follow her, suddenly in sneak mode. 

            Gerda and the guards were still walking the halls, so she had to watch out to not get caught.  She led him through the doors and up the not-so-secret tower.  Together they raced up the stairs as quick as they could, though she quickly fell behind with her extra weight of skirts.  Hans shook his head and held out a hand down to her once she reached the top. 

            “I’m afraid I won.”

            “You try with several layers of petticoats.”

            “It would look better on you, frankly.”

            “Hah.  Here, take a look.”  She moved to the window and pulled it open, the moonlight illuminating the dark room.  “It’s my favorite place to be throughout the whole castle.  Sometimes at night or whenever I come up here to just think.  Isn’t it grand?”

            With Arendelle cover the span of hills and the fjord glittering in the moonlight, it was still a sight which took Anna’s breath away.  Hans leaned against the window sill on his elbows, letting out a low whistle.  “You weren’t kidding.  This is beautiful.  You can see the docks, the village…”

            “Sometimes I come up here to watch… I can’t make out the people much, but I can see their movement.  Sometimes there’s a random reindeer that comes across the docks.  I saw him yesterday.”

            “A reindeer?”

            “I think he belongs to someone.  I’m not too sure.”

            “How often do you come up here?”

            “Oh, as often as I can.  Maybe every other day.  Whenever it’s not snowing, of course.  Which is half the year.”  Anna rolled her eyes. 

          “Perhaps you’d like some company tomorrow night.  To view the village, of course.”

            “I’d like that.”  Anna leaned into the window sill, her elbow merely inches away from his.  “We’d have to find some way to sneak you into the castle.”

            “Easy.  Invite me to dinner.  As representative from the Southern Isles, I don’t see why not.”

            “You have a point.  I’ll have to ask my sister.”

            “You sound unsure.”

            “Oh…” Anna sighed.  “Elsa is… difficult.  We used to be close but now we’re just… not.  I can’t explain it.”

            “Sounds familiar.” Hans turned toward her.  “I have twelve older brothers.  Some of them pretended I was invisible.  For three whole years!”

            “That’s horrible.”

            “Well, it’s what brothers do.”

            “And sisters.”  Anna looked down to the docks where the water brushed against the rocks.  “Some siblings just decide to shut you out.”

            “Hey.” Hans bumped his shoulder with hers, still leaning in close.  “I would never shut you out.”

            Anna felt herself turn red, and she took a step back, the butterflies once again in her stomach, this time dancing harder than ever.  “Let’s get back to the party before they miss us too much.”  She reached out and grabbed his hand, and together they raced down the stairs as fast as they could, laughing as they went. 

        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally reaching the point where I get to head another direction than the movie! If you've kept up with me so far, thank you!
> 
> Here's where the real fun begins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Elsa_

            Laughter.   She was surrounded by it.  There were smiles and endless laughing and just plain happiness.  Elsa couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed as hard as some of the people did as they switched partners, dancing and twirling.  She watched as young men and women steal kisses, hugs, let their hands linger a little longer on their partner’s waist… it was enough to make Elsa want to run away.  She didn’t want to watch what she couldn’t have.

            But it was Anna who made her stay still, sitting on her throne.  She kept still, her gloved hands hidden beneath her cloak.  There wouldn’t be any chance of her losing control if she just kept steady.  _Conceal it, don’t feel it._

            “Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona, your majesty,” Kai announced, waving the two people up front.

            Elsa lightly bobbed her head in greeting.  “Welcome to Arendelle.”

            “Thank you for having us,” Rapunzel said, flicking a strand of short brown hair behind her ear.  She was dressed in a light purple gown, covered in sun embroidery.

“I’ve never traveled this far.”

            “You’ve never traveled very far at all, Goldie,” Eugene grinned down at her, placing a loving hand on her back. 

            Ah, yes.  Elsa had heard of the princess being found after eighteen years.  It was a strong source of gossip, even throughout Arendelle’s small circle of people inside the castle.  She remembered Duke Goran had volunteered to go to their celebration of her return and to strengthen their alliance with the country.  As Regent, he had kept Elsa in the loop so she would be ready as she stepped up as queen.    

            The details of Rapunzel’s disappearance, however, was obscure.  “I hear you have quite the story.”

            “It’s a story I’ll be happy to tell,” Eugene said, his Norwegian broken but understandable. He stroked his small beard on his chin, looking thoughtful. “It’s a story of how I died…”

            “…and we’d be here all night if we told you the whole thing,” Rapunzel said, giving her husband a mocking glare.  “We’d be happy to tell it to you sometime in the future.” 

            Ah, yes.  Duke Goran had advised her on this.  Now that they had foreign nobles in their land, it was best to invite them for dinner and into their home.  It was to make them feel welcome, and to strengthen their alliance.  It was something Elsa was uncomfortable with, yet as queen, there was a responsibility she couldn’t ignore.  “I…” she bit her lip.  She would need a day to herself to recover from all this interaction.  Her patience was growing thin, and her concentration was just about lost.  “I would be honored if we could dine, sometime, later.  Kai, my steward, will be in touch with you.”

            Rapunzel smiled.  “We will be here for a few more weeks, so we have all the time in the world.  I look forward for our time together, queen Elsa.”  She curtseyed and took Eugene by the hand, the two of them heading deeper into the crowd.

            Elsa leaned back in her chair, her anxiety increasing tenfold.  Her social skills were all but gone and she had to make do with what she had.  Of course, as she grew up, Gerda had tried to improve her social skills by giving her speeches to memorize and speak aloud, but when confronted with real live people to talk to, it was altogether different.  She lacked the certain charisma of her father who she desperately missed in that moment.

            The crowd halted with the music, clapping at the end of the dance.  Her conversation with Rapunzel and Eugene had made her lose track of Anna, who was nowhere to be found.  Neither was that man who wore a white suit and had sideburns like she’d never seen before.  She had watched the two interact from afar, dancing and laughing like they were old friends. 

            The thought of Anna not being in the room made her uncomfortable, as well as the thought of Anna interacting with other people.  It wasn’t a bad thing, but it meant Anna would be all the more convinced that Arendelle had to stay open.  Worse, she could see Duke Goran plotting in his head as he observed the crowd from the side.  Any man of rank and status would be a marriageable option for Anna, and that would mean for Anna to leave.

            Elsa didn’t like that.  Not one bit. 

            Kai was about to introduce someone else when Anna and the sideburn man walked into the room, holding hands and heading to the dance floor.  Elsa watched with disdain, then let Kai introduce another duke of some small country.  She tried to be as abrupt as she could, but the overstuffed, bothersome man was being impudent that she dine with him.  Tomorrow, as if she didn’t have anything else to do.

            She needed fresh air.  “Kai, that will be all for me tonight.  I’m headed to the gardens.”

            “But, queen Elsa, the party-”

            “It can go on _without_ me.” Elsa moved as quick as she could, the heels of her new shoes clicking loudly against the stone.  Her cloak was heavy and bothersome and she was itching to let her hair down. 

            “Elsa!” her sister called out behind her.  “Are you coming back?”

            “Not tonight.” Elsa kept walking.  “Enjoy the party without me, Anna.”

            “But it’s not even halfway through yet, there’s still so much more to enjoy…”

            Elsa halted, taking deep breaths to calm herself.  She could feel her magic clawing against her skin to escape and she was putting her sister at risk just by standing there.  “Let me be, sister.  It’s looking as if you’ll have your wish of Arendelle’s gates being open.  So I ask that you leave me be, tonight.  I’ve had enough.”

            At that moment the sideburn man walked in, a question on his face.  “Anna, there you are.”

            “Hans.”  Anna’s eyes flicked between him and her sister, and she sighed.  “Whenever you’re ready to join me, Elsa, I’ll be here.  I’ve always been there.”  She turned away, face shadowed.  “Remember that.”

            Elsa wished she could have responded to that but she couldn’t hold it any longer.  She turned and ran, taking deep breaths.  The gloves weren’t helping.  She ran as fast as she could, her breath visible in the air before her.  She cursed; she was cooling the air around her, and that was never good.

            She avoided the gardens, thinking someone might have escaped from the party from there.  There couldn’t be any witnesses.  None.  Her room was on the other side of the castle; in her haste she had run in the complete opposite direction.  The kitchen was full of the servants, the halls busy… so she aimed for the stables where there shouldn’t be anyone but horses.  She shoved open the oak door to the outside and stumbled towards the stables, ice forming on the ground as she walked.

            Ice exploded around her as she entered the stables, the horses neighing at the sudden blast of wind and snow.  She didn’t know how she could explain this to someone, but that was a tale for another day.  The ice would melt during the night as it was a warm night.  She only prayed the stable master was away.

            She found an empty stall and shot in it, sucking in deep breaths.  She hadn’t realized before but she was having trouble breathing.  Dots danced in her face as she gasped for breath, stumbling to the closest batch of hay and falling down on top of it.  She sat and let the snow fall for awhile, trying to steady her breath.

            Minutes passed before she had her breath under control again, and the surrounding snow and ice had all but stopped.  Her heart fell to a steady pace, her chest no longer hurting.  Everything was covered in a light layer of frost and snow, and she watched through half closed lids as the ice began to melt.  Her breath was no longer visible in the air which was a sign her powers had calmed down a little.

            Somebody whistled.  She shot up, seeing somebody leaning against the stall, his arms crossed on the top of the stall door.  He was a man around her age, stocky in nature, with messy blond hair and dressed in simple clothing.

            “Give me magic like that and I’d be the best one at my job,” he said, awe apparent in his voice. 

            The words cut into Elsa like a knife.  Somebody saw.  Dots began to dance in her vision again and she almost keeled over, feeling her magic rise up again. 

           “Wow, steady now.”   The man opened the stall door and was by her side in a second.

            Elsa waved him away fiercely, unbidden small darts of ice shooting from her fingertips.  They shot towards the man and entered his right shoulder, sending him stumbling back. 

            She was done for.  The man hadn’t fallen over, just stood there with a painful expression on his face as he gazed at the darts in his shoulder.  His pale shirt began to turn red as blood seeped through. 

            “I’m so sorry,” Elsa suddenly sobbed, cowering away against the haystack.  Her knees gave out and she crumpled to the ground, her energy all but spent.  _I’m ruined, Anna is ruined, Arendelle is ruined._

            “It’s just a scratch,” the man huffed, absently digging out the pieces of ice which were quickly melting.  “Nothing that can’t be patched up.”

            Elsa sniffled a sob.

            His blue eyes turned towards her.  “Honestly, I’m more worried about you.”  He kept his distance but kneeled so he was eye level with her.  “I’ve heard of magic but I’ve never seen it.  Not like this.  And as you’re dressed the way you are, I’d say you were royalty.”

            She nodded once, wiping away a tear.  “I’m the queen.”

            The man whistled for a second time. 

            “And this is my secret you’ve just witnessed.  My curse.  I hurt people.  I hurt you.”

            “It was a mistake.”

            “This whole night was a mistake.  I should have kept Arendelle closed.   This would have never happened.”

            “Arendelle’s open, which means more business, especially for folk like me.  Everyone needs ice, but when there’s a surplus of people, well… that’s a surplus for me.” 

            Elsa looked away, then back to his bleeding shoulder.  “You should get that wrapped up.”

            “I’ll worry about that later.  For now, we need to get you back… to the castle.”  He stood up, not bothering to offer her a hand.  He knew to keep his distance now.

            Her breathing and knees under control, Elsa did the same.  She walked past him to the stable door, looking back at him with a frown.  “I’m sorry, for what I did.  But you must understand.  No one must know.  No one must ever know, or else I’ll hurt someone else.  I can’t control this.  That is why it must be a secret.”

            “The only one I’ll tell is my reindeer,” he said, shrugging.  “Otherwise your secret is safe with me.”

            “Thank you…” she trailed off.

            “It’s Kristoff.”

            “Kristoff.”  She shot off, fists clenched to her sides.  Her head felt a bit lighter and she could think straighter.  She made her way easily to her room, navigating the long corridors with ease.  She could hear the music as it echoed down the halls, but she had had enough.  The night was over, and she was safe.  Anna was safe.  Arendelle was safe. 

            And a man named Kristoff hadn’t even been bothered by her abilities.  It confused her, but she wouldn’t question it any more than she needed to.  She was queen and she had to continue with her responsibilities. 

            She couldn’t deny she was curious to learn more about Kristoff, if only to learn what he was doing in the royal stables.  Not just anyone was allowed in that area. 

            It was a story for another night, and she wanted to do nothing more than to crawl into her bed, which is exactly what she did once she entered her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited the description to fit it a bit better:)
> 
> It is a time of change. Anna and Hans become engaged and Arendelle is currently a land of peace under the rule of Queen Elsa. Unbeknownst to her, there's a plot to remove her from power and she finds herself losing control over her own kingdom as Hans's older brothers make themselves known, in pursuit of their own power. She and Kristoff, brought together as friends in an unusual circumstance, must find ways to defend themselves and their country if they want to survive.

Chapter 6

_Kristoff_

The morning after the random meeting with the queen, Kristoff cleaned the small wounds on his shoulder, realizing it hadn’t really been a total dream.  It hadn’t been a dream at all, in fact – the queen had magic.  His wounds were proof of that.  After she left, he had moved to the haystack where she had been sitting, and collapsed on it.  He hadn’t figured anyone would come to the stables that night, thinking he could get a free night’s stay in the kingdom.  The inns had boosted their prices because of all the visitors, a price to which he couldn’t afford.

            So he had went to the stables and found the queen in his would be bed. 

            Kristoff dismissed it as happenchance, probably never going to be able to see her again.  But it solved a mystery he had had ever since he was younger: the first night he had met the trolls had been the night he had witnessed the trolls’ magic.  There had been ice, and plenty of it. 

            And suddenly it clicked why the whole kingdom had been closed off, and now that the queen could no longer hide… he suspected this wouldn’t be the last time he heard of her magic.  One way or the other word would get out.

            He just hoped she was ready to face that.

            His reindeer suddenly snorted, catching his attention.

            “Someone’s coming this early in the morning?” Kristoff sighed and gathered his bag, slinging it over his good shoulder.  The sun had just peaked over the mountains and barely anyone would be on the streets.  Maybe the stable master just liked to come early, nonetheless it meant he had to go. 

            Keeping an eye out, he kept his head below the stall doors and was out the back entrance, but curiosity got the better of him and he peeked through a window, watching for whoever was coming.

            “What’s she doing back here,” he muttered, seeing the white-blond head of the queen. 

            Dressed in a long sleeved robe and even wearing gloves at the early morning hour, Elsa looked tired and defeated, but still kept her back straight and moves simple, just as every noble person was.  Head held high and ready for responsibility.  She stopped in front of the stall and in her hands she held long white bandages.  At the sight of him not there, she turned to leave, looking more distraught than ever.

            “Are those bandages for me?” Kristoff huffed out, making himself known.  He jogged up to her and held out his hand.  “Aw, you shouldn’t have.”  He almost laughed at her spooked expression.

            Elsa put the bandages in his hand.  “I’m sorry for what I did last night.”

            “Have to say you make an almost frightening first impression.”

            She blanched at the comment, which sent Kristoff backpedaling.

            “No! I meant you made a good first impression, it was just painful.  No, no.” Kristoff sighed and buried his face in his hands.  “I can tell you’re kind and you’re under a lot of stress.  What you did last night was an accident, so don’t let what happened to me bother you.”

            “I can’t help but think…” Elsa started, twiddling with her hands.  “But you’re fine?”

            “Fit as a reindeer.”  Kristoff motioned to his beloved reindeer, the large animal taking up half the walkway with his antlers.  “Meet Sven.”

            “Oh!” Elsa didn’t move to touch him; in fact she took a step back. “I’ve never been up close to a reindeer before.”

            “Handsome little fellow, isn’t he?” Kristoff cooed, scratching Sven under the chin.  “Been with me ever since I can remember.”

            “Yes.”  Was that a hint of a smile? Kristoff couldn’t really tell.  “Well, I better be going.  I hope to see you again… Kristoff.”

            “If you want ice, just ask for me,” he grinned.  “It’s what I do.”

             “Something we have in common, then,” Elsa said in a small voice, then made her way through the stables.  It was lighter now as the sun shined through the windows and cracks, lighting up the stables in a yellow glow.  The scent of hay and horses still lingered in the air, a bit stronger than usual that morning. 

            The stable hands would be in soon to begin their work.  Kristoff put the bandages in his pocket and directed Sven to the outside of the stables where his sled was, and he began to hook him up.  He was all out of ice at the moment and had to replenish, which would mean he would be gone for a few days. It was a long trek up the mountain, which he knew practically by heart.  Sven hardly needed direction up the mountain.

            First he would need enough supplies for the few days at the mountain.  He was out of carrots for Sven, and out of food for himself.  With the kingdom bustling with people, he was sure to find some stock for him to take with him.

            Arendelle was his home; he had grown up here, wandered the streets as an orphan.  He couldn’t remember his parents or really remember how he started out as an ice apprentice to the ice harvesters.  It had all worked out for the best, though, and he had a loving family he only got to see every so often. 

            By ‘family’ he meant trolls.  By ‘trolls’ he meant mythical rock creatures he couldn’t talk to anyone about.  They had accepted him into their family, raised him, provided for him, but ever since he reached an age where he could take care of himself, he kept on in the ice harvesting business.  That way he wasn’t completely outside of the human world.  Trolls were silly creatures, but he missed the rocks.  Maybe during his trek up the mountain he could stop by; they weren’t very far.  Sven would be quite happy to see them too.

            He led Sven into the markets, already chirping with bustling people.  The tall, bright wooden buildings surrounded the brick pathways, with strings of flags connecting each of the buildings.  Smells drifted into the airs of the different treats and food being cooked up for breakfast.  Kristoff was distracted by the smell of ham and potatoes, walking towards the building with his nose up in the air.  He hadn’t had a good breakfast in a long time, but time was money.  He would have to buy food and leave.  Usually he could recognize a face in the crowd, but there were just too many new faces.  He headed for the shop he was familiar with and bought himself supplies of bread, cheese, and dried meat, enough to last a week. 

            As he was gathering some of his food in a pack, several men walked up to the shop deep in conversation.  Wearing matching stiff clothing of a different style, Kristoff regarded them as young men from another country, and their speech confirmed it.  He couldn’t understand some of what they were saying, but the language of the Southern Isles wasn’t much different from Arendelle’s.  He took his time, eavesdropping on what he could.       

            “Prince Hans wants to stay. He’s given the captain word to stand by for the next two weeks, maybe longer, which mean we’re to stay here for that long.”

            “Two weeks? I have a wife back home!”

            “And the rest of us don’t!” Most of the men were grinning, with the married man the only one with a frown.  “Arendelle isn’t too different from the Southern Isles.  We still have our jobs…”

            “There’s the red quarter,” another man put in.  “As we discovered last night.”

            “We’re going to be quite busy the next few weeks.”

            “But why does prince Hans want to stay?” the married man went on, frustration clear in his voice.  “There’s nothing for him here.”

            “He’s probably weaseling his way into court right now,” one of the men shrugged, snagging a piece of fruit from the stand and taking a bite.  “That’s what all the nobles do.  Go to court, fight at court, stay at court.  It’s likely we won’t be seeing the Southern Isles soon.”

            “We’re due to report back,” the married man huffed.  “We’re still required to do our job.”  He turned on his heels and left the men without another word.

            The men begrudgingly headed back to the docks after one another.

            “Much as I love seeing our kingdom open again, it does bring the worst kind of people,” the shopkeeper said, rubbing his hand on his jacket.  Kristoff had seen this older man throughout his life: always out at dawn, ready to sell his fruit and veggies.  Grey, thin, and bearded, he reminded Kristoff of an older grandpa who’s ready to retire but not quite willing to.

            “Nothing this kingdom can handle,” Kristoff responded, putting the bag of carrots over his shoulders.

            “Our queen is new and was hidden away from the world.  What does she know?” the shopkeeper eyed him warily, one eyebrow bushier than the other, which Kristoff had never noticed nor considered before. It made him look a bit odd.

            “I think she should be given a chance,” Kristoff reasoned.

            “She’s had a chance these past three years to come out and introduce herself after the king and queen died.”

            “Isn’t there always a reason?”

            “I suppose.  But unlike this younger generation, I want proof of a good queen or king.  Queen Elsa’s king had proof, evidence, and he kept us safe.  What does Elsa have?  Nothing.  She has nothing except the good word of her father and the regent Duke Goran.”

            “I still think she should be given a chance,” Kristoff said, quite aware why he was defending the queen.  She needed help and all the support she could need, but convincing one old geezer probably wasn’t going to help her any, so he waved a hand in goodbye.  “Till next time.”

            The old man grunted but didn’t bother to say goodbye. 

            The journey out of Arendelle was like all the others, the morning sun guiding their way as they traveled through the paths and up the mountain.  The few months of summer they had would be replaced by snow, meaning he wouldn’t have to travel so far to get ice.  He was never without work but sometimes he missed the times in winter when he could just ride up the mountain, harvest ice for a day, then be back down the next day.

            In summer, he had to find his way up to the mountains and it took several days to complete the whole process.  Once he retrieved the ice he would make his way down the hill as quick as he could: ice melted, of course, and he couldn’t waste time to make it down the mountain and sell it to his usual buyers.  Of course there were ice houses throughout the mountain here and there which saved melting time.  Ice was needed everywhere with food, houses, and the like.

            It was in winter where he met up with everyone else and worked almost non-stop.  Ice was exported almost everywhere from Arendelle.  They gathered it all up and sent it away in boats – it was a tough job but Kristoff was more than equipped to handle it. 

            This trip to the mountains was like any others: travel, sleep in the sled, dig out the ax, harvest a foot by foot of ice, and carry it back to the sled.  Doing this was actually quite dangerous by oneself, as ice varied.  It could be thin in one part and thick in another; he had seen several men fallen into the water because they couldn’t tell how thick the ice was.  It was a job he had grown up on and one he wouldn’t give up – so he kept at it, no matter the risks. 

            By the third day the sled was full of new ice, and he was off back to Arendelle, covered in a well-worn heavy linen in his sled to ward off the cold wind.  Sven loved to run the descent down the mountain and had no quarrel with going as fast as he could.  The other ice harvesters had always questioned his reindeer, as they used horses, but they stopped complaining once they saw how loyal and fast Sven was.            

            The morning of the fourth day he was standing in the midst of the market square, dressed in looser clothes and selling his ice to the passer byers.  It was still as busy as it was before, with nobles from all the different countries still sticking round to have their time with the queen.  Kristoff supposed he could cheat and go find the queen in the stables, asking her how everything went.          

            But it was a certain nobleman who reminded him of his place that day.  A man of the Southern Isles walked by dressed in a white jacket, white pants and black boots.  Cut in the finest pattern and fabric, he looked every bit the prince he was, with his kempt red-golden hair and sideburns to boot. 

            “Want some ice?” Kristoff began with the nobleman, unknowing of who he was.  “Keeps those meat and veggies fresh, houses cool… anything you could think of.”

            The man’s eyebrows shot up quizzically. “What would I need of ice?”

            “Just what I said so, good sir.”

            “No.  I mean what would I, a prince, need of ice?” the man tilted his head.  “Speak to my servant if you wish to discuss ice.”

            Kristoff bit his lip from a sarcastic remark.  “Of course, prince…”

            “Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.  Keep your eye open, ice man, and you’ll be seeing a lot of me.”

            Kristoff watched the man wander off, his back arched straight with his hands behind his back.  Was that a noble trait? Walk stiff and look snobbish?  Elsa certainly pulled it off, but in a good way.  When prince Hans did it, it looked like he was judging you for just existing.

            “Oh he’s a prick,” Kristoff said in a low, sarcastic voice he usually used for Sven, who kept eating his pile of carrots.  “He’s definitely not getting any of our ice!”

            “But he probably would pay well!”

            “But he’s a pompous idiot,” Kristoff ended in Sven’s voice.  He cleared his voice and spoke normal to reason with himself.  “Whoever wants ice, gets ice.  Whoever’s a pompous idiot, is a pompous idiot.  What matters to me is the depth of his wallet.”  He looked lovingly at his sled and patted the engraved wood lovingly.  His had gotten well known for his ice business – not just in Arendelle’s kingdom, but for the surrounding, smaller villages as well.  That business meant he had been able to buy the sled, which he had just finished paying off the week before.  It was a super proud feat for him.

            Once his ice was sold that day, or most of it, he stored his leftovers in the ice house outside the village.  His curiosity got the better of him – he left Sven at a stable that wasn’t the castle’s, and headed off to the castle’s stables.  If the queen was there, she would probably love to know his shoulder had healed well over the past few days. The wounds hadn’t been deep, nor life threatening, so all that was left were scabs.  The past few days of ice harvesting had definitely taken a toll on his injured shoulder, but it was on the mend.

            He arrived at the stables near nighttime – he would have thought it would have been tough getting into the royal stables, but the guards were almost non-existent, which was how he got in the first place.  The castle itself was out on a small island surrounded by water, connecting to land by sturdy brick bridges, while the stables were on the outskirts on the main land for the village. 

He waited in the empty stall for the queen to show at the stable, knowing it was foolish of him to expect she would come.  They hadn’t agreed to anything; they hadn’t even agreed to be friends.  They had just agreed to keep her magic a secret, and perhaps that was enough for her.  But he couldn’t help but feel he had a duty to let her know of his feelings of Hans and his men: it just didn’t sit right with him. 

From the sideburns to his fancy-dancy clothing, Hans couldn’t be trusted, that much Kristoff was certain of.

With the moon high in the sky, Kristoff left, a bit sad the queen didn’t show, but he had a life to continue and ice to harvest.

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be back tomorrow night. 

           

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but writing a chapter for Kristoff was difficult. I had to rewatch the movie today to help me get his character figured out.
> 
> Would absolutely love reviews, big, bad, good, or small. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Hans_

 

            The sun hid behind the clouds that morning, not giving much hope about a clear and sunny day.  Rain clouds lingered on the outskirts of the village.  Hans figured they wouldn’t be able to escape the rain, but he had to use the day to his advantage anyways.  He had sent a letter asking the princess if she was free for a ride through the village, and a message had promptly returned she was more than happy to go with him.

            Early that morning he had hired a carriage and went off to the front gates of the castle, the guards waving him through as he approached.  It was sheer luck he and Anna got along so well: she was so desperate for friendship.  Hans couldn’t lie to himself as Anna was lovely, and easy to get along with.  She had spunk and was like a breath of fresh air which was exactly what he needed.

            He thought of home and the stupid noblewomen who threw themselves at his feet.  They were desperate as well, but didn’t offer what Anna did.  They didn’t own a castle, nor rule a kingdom.  No – Anna was exactly what he needed. 

            “Prince Hans!” he heard her shout, and he looked outside his carriage window.  She stood there with her hair in braids, wearing a simple brown bodice and skirt embroidered with flower rosemaling.  She looked like she was positively glowing.

            He broke out into a wide smile and opened the carriage door, stepping down the one step, the heel of his boot clicking against the pavement. He had chosen to dress a bit simpler as well – while white was his favorite color to wear, he chose dark hues of blue with a light jacket, trousers, and black boots.   

            “And how are you this morning?” He asked, holding out his hand.  “I couldn’t wait for today.”

            “I couldn’t either,” Anna replied, taking his hand, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.  “I have so many things to show you!  At least, the places I know of – I haven’t explored the kingdom much myself.  How are you?”

            “Better now.”  Together they moved into the carriage, sitting on the seat side by side.  He had chosen this carriage with care: it demonstrated wealth, with gold etched wood, carved with nature designs.  He wanted to make Arendelle remember who he was - whether or not they saw him as something other than a pompous prince was something he would have to adjust to and make them see him differently.

            Arendelle loved their princess, and any man she loved would have to be loved by Arendelle as well.  There wasn’t any room to falter: he would have to be the best prince one could think of.

            Anna wasn’t hard to convince - Elsa would be the true test.  He would save Elsa for another day; another feat to win over.  Sooner or later, all would be as he saw fit.

            “What’re you thinking about?” Anna asked, fiddling with her braided hair. 

            “I ran across this little shop yesterday, full of chocolates and treats.  I was thinking we could visit there after lunch.  Here, sample this.”  Hans grabbed a small cloth bag he had brought with him that morning.  “It’s a day old, but, I’d thought you like it.”  A small piece of chocolate filled with caramel sounded good, but Hans wasn’t one to divulge in chocolate.  It wasn’t his favorite treat.

            “Oh, thank you!” Anna took a slow bite, savoring the taste.  Her eyelids fluttered and she sighed.  “This is divine.”

            “I wasn’t able to have a bite of that one, but it looked delicious.”

            “Here,” she offered, holding out the half bitten chocolate.  “You can have the rest.”

            Hans leaned back and opened his mouth, not bothering to take it from her.  Taking the hint, she leaned in close and put the chocolate against his lips, and he chewed while nodding at the flavor.  “It is quite good.”  She settled back in her seat, looking pleased with herself. 

            “I’ll have to bring some home for my sister.”

            “How are you two doing, by the way?”

            Anna looked out the window and onto the fjord, currently dark and grey despite it being mid-morning.  The rain clouds were threatening to come closer.  Their carriage had crossed the bridge and was now headed through the village, passing a random assortment of people and their small shops. 

“Elsa’s… Elsa.  She’s still warming up to the fact that the gates are open and she has everyone else’s feelings to consider.  She still avoids me during mealtimes, you know.  I’ve sent her letters - you would think it’s stupid to send letters to someone who lives in the same house as you, right?  But no! It’s the only way she would know that I care. And I do.”

“I think if you keep at it, she’ll eventually realize how much you matter to her.  Don’t give up, Anna.”

            “At least I ran into you.” Anna bumped her shoulder with his.  “You’ve made me realize how much I was missing.”

            “And same to you.” Hans pushed a loose bang to the side of her head, arranging it with all the other strands of hair.  “There.”  He let his hand fall down.  He didn’t want to move too fast in pursuing her.  “I hope you’re hungry.  Yesterday I found this fantastic little shop - they make the best eggs and potato mix.”

            “I’m famished!”

            The carriage halted just as she said the words, and the driver hopped down, quickly opening the door for the two of them.  “We have arrived, prince Hans, princess Anna.”

            “Thank you, good sir,” Hans said, stepping out and held out a hand for Anna.  “Here we are.”

            “Oh.  It’s cute!”

 It was a smaller building at the edge of the street corner, a small wooden sign scribbled with the words ‘Flying Ducklings’ hanging on a post just outside the door.  There were small wooden tables placed around the door, but with the threat of oncoming rain, the two of them decided to head inside and claim a table. 

The villagers’ mouths dropped when the two of them entered the tiny breakfast parlor, somehow instantly recognizing them the two of them to be royalty.  Anna more so than Hans, who looked like any other nobleman.  But Anna was well known to the older villagers, having been seen outside the city gates when she was just a little girl.

Hans pulled out the chair for Anna, then he moved to sit next to her.  The waiter, an older, graying man with an apron tied around his large belly, hustled over with anticipation.

“Would you be princess Anna?” he asked, his eyes flickering.  “We’re so honored you’ve come to visit us, my lady!”

“Well, prince Hans here was raving about how delicious the food is here!  So bring me the potatoes and eggs and I’ll be sure to come back,” Anna grinned up at the waiter. 

Hans had to admire her way with people.  She never failed to break her smile or her cheery demeanor; it was something he was beginning to like about her.  She always looked for the best in people.  “And I’ll have the same,” Hans said.

“Coming right up,” the waiter cooed and went to go bring the order directly to the cook.

Men and women sat around the breakfast parlor, taking peeks over their shoulder at the royalty.  Their children huddled behind their skirts of their mothers, taking their own peeks every now and then.  The parlor itself was well lit with candles, decorated with fine rugs on the stone floor and paintings hidden here and there. 

The door open, a bell ringing at the same time, and a young, bulky man entered the room.  He was dressed in light wool, looking to be a man of not much wealth.  Hans was trying to remember why he seemed to recognize him.  The man took off his hat and dusty blond hair fell out, and Hans remembered. Ah yes, this was the ice man he had talked to the day before. 

The ice man instantly saw him then quickly looked away, sitting at a table.  He snuck a look back at Hans, then focused on Anna, an almost dumbfounded expression on his face.

With pride, Hans turned his attention back to Anna, pleased to be the one of status in the room who could speak with her without any trouble.  “So what do you think?”

“I like it.  It’s nearly how I imagined it.”

“So you’ve never been to a parlor like this before?”  Hans questioned her, leaning on his arms and closing in on what little distance was between them.

“No.  Our cook always brought up meals to my room.  I would always eat with my parents, but once they passed, I had to eat alone in my room.  The servants had deemed it too improper if I were to eat with them, so…” she shrugged. 

“That sounds lonely.”

“Oh, it was.  But I got used to it, and I had Elsa’s coronation to look forward to.  I knew I was destined for more than just waiting around, doing nothing.”  Their food was brought out just then, a steaming plate of eggs, potatoes, ham, and bread.  “Oh, this looks delicious!  Thank you!”

“Yes, truly, thank you,” Hans chimed in.

“You are quite welcome!” The waiter said.  “I am pleased you chose our little parlor instead of others.  Oh, if only the queen were to grace us with her presence..!”

“Eesh.  I don’t know about that,” Anna giggled once the waiter walked away.  “One small step at a time.  Maybe in a few years!”  She stuffed her face full of potatoes.

“I was thinking we could just travel around, maybe take our horses up to see the sights of Arendelle,” Hans said after a small bite of his own food.  “There’s just so much to see.”

“I would love to take you!  There’s the waterfalls - I know there’s a path to get up there somewhere.  Oh, it’ll be so wonderful.”

Hans noticed the ice man was leaning casually their way as if he were eavesdropping. In fact everyone seemed to be focusing their spare attention on the two of them, and he decided to use it to his advantage.  “I’ve written to my brother’s about you - they would be utterly fascinated to meet you.”

“You should invite them, then.  And we shall have dinner together.  What do you think?”

“Well it seems like I have a reason to stay, now.  So I shall invite them in due time.”

  He made his intention clear, and anybody overhearing that wouldn’t hesitate to turn that into gossip.  He was going to be the talk of the town, of that he was sure.  It made him feel ever more confident in the next days to come.  He had come to Arendelle for his future, and Anna was it. 

It would have been better if it had been Elsa he had run into, but alas, he had to work with what he was given.  They chatted about small things here and there, laughing at small jokes and childhood memories.  Hans told the good childhood memories he had, but there wasn’t many.  He made sure to keep asking about her past, and found their past was a bit similar.  They had both been ignored and often times forgotten.   

They ended their meal and left in the carriage to go explore the market, where people happily waved and bowed to the royalty as they passed.  Children chased each other through the streets, merchants called out their wares, and everyone just continued out their day.  Hans and Anna stopped by the chocolate shop and purchased several chocolates for themselves, then continued on their way.

The marketplace was full of tents ranging in different colors, with strings of flags connecting to each building.  Smells of leather, food, horses all mixed together in the market square.  In the middle, a tall water fountain was nestled, a short brick foundation surrounding it, making it easy for people to sit around and hang about. 

Anna sat next to the market fountain, putting two fingers down in the cool water.  She looked up to Hans.  “Living in the castle, it was hard to imagine what this market was like.  What people were like, and I have you to thank for that Hans.  I really appreciate you taking me out for the day.”

“Oh, it’s much better than this!” Hans took her hand and pulled her to stand, wrapping his other hand around her waist, and pulled her around in a waltz even though there wasn’t any music.  “Just think of all the balls we’re to have!  Nobility take pride in throwing balls.  I can take you around, introduce you to new people.” 

Anna let herself be glided around, her feet stepping in fluid motion with his.  “I would love that.  I know Duke Goran’s sons throw balls, but I have never met them.  Could we find out when we could go?” 

“Of course.  For now, let’s go take a ride up to the waterfall.”

“We can take horses from the castle stables.  Let’s go!” Anna pulled him towards the carriage with glee.

An hour later, fully equipped with riding gear and horses, the two of them set out, riding up the mountain path of the hill.  The rain clouds were now closer than ever and Hans’s plan of them being caught out in the rain looked like it would make it through.  Anna hadn’t seemed to notice the weather at all, chattering away about how she had always dreamed about coming up the mountain path which overlooked the village. 

It took a good thirty minutes on the horses to reach the waterfalls, and in that instant it began to sprinkle.  They dismounted, the crevice behind the waterfalls actually offering protection from the rain.  They tied their horses near the back of the crevice and crept up to behind the falls.

“It’s gorgeous,” Anna sighed at the sight, despite the fog and clouds creeping into the village.  “Imagine this on clear, starry night.  It would be absolutely beautiful.”

“Perhaps we could come back tomorrow night,” Hans mused, moving a hand to settle on the small of her back. 

“It wouldn’t be proper that late at night,” Anna teased.  “What would Elsa think?”

“She wouldn’t have to know.”

Anna shrugged.  “If there’s one thing I don’t like doing, is lying to to my sister.  So we couldn’t.”

“You’re right, of course.”

“Though it isn’t entirely appropriate we’re here now.”

“I don’t know.  I think we deserve this little peace and quiet.”

Just then thunder crackled and lightning flashed across the sky.  Rain began to pour not a second after, coming down in thick sheets.  Anna startled.  “Oh, no!  We didn’t even bring rain gear!”

“We could wait out the rain,” Hans soothed her, rubbing his hand on her back soothingly. 

“It’s mid afternoon, right?  It should clear up soon,” Anna reasoned. 

Together they moved to the back of the crevice and sat on a wooden log someone must’ve brought up for that very purpose.  Hans put an arm around her shoulders; it wasn’t cold, but the rain brought more than enough reason for him to get close to her.  They silently watched the rain pour, huddled in each other’s arms.  Anna had finally relented and laid her head against his shoulder, holding his gloved left hand in her own. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” she said in a small voice.  “You came just at the right time, or else I was going to go crazy.”

“I must admit I wasn’t looking for anyone, but one could hardly ignore your pretty face.  I love your eyes and the way they sparkled when I first ran into you.  You didn’t seem to mind that my horse ran into you, either.”

“I was flustered, and you were gorgeous.” Anna hid her face in his shoulder. 

_Ah, Anna.  So innocent,_ Hans thought. 

The rain continued on for an hour, then another hour, and the two of them talked here and there, until finally Anna moved to sit up.  “We better brave the rain.  I don’t think it’s going to let up, and night is falling.  One of the servants would have told Elsa I hadn’t returned yet, and I don’t want them to worry.”

“Then let us make haste,” Hans sighed, and they mounted their horses.  “This is going to be a wet ride home.”

Anna stretched her arms and cracked her neck, then turned a wicked smile on him.  “Well, let’s make it a race.  We’ll go as fast as we can, and whoever wins gets to choose the next place to visit.”

“Deal.”

“On three.  One, two, three!” The two of them kicked their horses sides, and they were off down the hill.  The rain was bitingly cold, splashing against Hans skin in cold darts.  Anna was laughing despite all this.  The forest trail was harder to see in the fading daylight, and the rain had turned the path into a muddy mush. 

Perhaps it wasn’t entirely smart of them to be rushing down a steep hill on horses.  Hans was about to call at Anna to slow down, but the sight of her horse slipping and sending Anna tumbling forward head over heels caused him to yell her name instead.  “Anna!”  He halted his horse as quick as he could and hopped off, his boots sinking into the mud. 

Anna lay in a pile of mud, not moving.  He sank on his knees beside her and rolled her on her back.  “Anna?” he leaned down to see if she was breathing and sighed in relief.  She was breathing just fine, but the side of her head was covered in a nasty bloody gash.  He looked down the path and knew they were only a few minutes from the village. 

He tenderly picked her up and headed down the path at the fastest pace he could make.  He didn’t think he could have made it on horseback with her without help.  The rain kept coming down, not making it any easier for him, nor was the muddy path.

His muscles were screaming for release when he reached the royal stables.  All the villagers had moved into their homes which meant he hadn’t met anyone on the path who could’ve helped him.  With an angry kick to side door of the castle, it was quickly opened by a servant.

“Princess Anna fell off her horse!” he said in a worried voice.  “Please, let me inside.”

“Oh, no!” The woman servant said, then motioned him in.  She turned to the other servant at her side.  “Go get the royal physician and lead him to Anna’s room!” The girl nodded and shot off, leaving the older maid to guide Hans.  She led Hans through a series of well lit hallways, up several flight of stairs and into what he determined to be Anna’s room. The fireplace was already built, casting the large room in a pinkish-orange glow.  He laid Anna down on the bed.

Several other servants entered the room, apparently having heard the news already.  “Wait outside,” the older servant said to Hans.

“But-”

“This servant will lead you to one of our prepared rooms, and you will stay for the night.  I’m sure the queen will want to know your part in this.  Now, please leave, while we take care of Anna.”

Hans turned to Anna and squeezed her hand, then leaned in to plant a small kiss to her cheek.  “Heal swiftly, my dear Anna.”  He left the room, following the servant to his temporary quarters, deep in thought.  His plan hadn’t gone out the way he thought it would - Anna getting hurt was certainly not his plan, and this might work against him.  He suspected the queen wouldn’t like his part in the story, but perhaps he could turn it around to his advantage.  Anna would be on his side; he just had to figure out how to get the queen on his side.

He thanked the servant when he arrived at the room and shut the door quietly behind him.  With a tired sigh, he sat on the large chair beside the fireplace and waited for further news. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Elsa_

            Elsa paced outside her sister’s room, wringing her hands worriedly.  The servants had come to her not long ago, and she had rushed to meet Anna.  At first, she was upset with her – no proper lady should have been out that late with anyone.  Better yet, she should have had better judgment than racing down a muddy path on the back of a horse.  And now all Elsa felt was worried and afraid.

            She didn’t want to go in, so she stood outside the door, much like Anna had done in their younger years.  She stood there, waiting for some sign to go inside.  Night had fallen and the servants had all but doused the candles.  Elsa had dismissed them once she knew her sister was in no danger.  It was a nasty hit to the head, but nothing time wouldn’t heal.

            Thunder still boomed in the distance and rain pelted against the windows.  There hadn’t been a summer storm like this in quite some time; it was a reminder that winter wasn’t too far away. 

            Lightning flashed through the halls and with a defeated sigh Elsa turned the doorknob and peeked inside the room.  A low fire was burning, casting a small light on Anna’s face.  It was hard to tell if she were awake, so Elsa crept into the room as quietly as she could.  She wanted to see her sister was asleep before leaving her to be.

            Anna lay with a wrap around her head, her head turned away from the fire light.  One small scuffle of Elsa’s feet and Anna turned to look at her, eyes slightly open.

            “Elsa?”

            Elsa stopped in her tracks. “Just making sure you’re all right.”

            “I’m fine,” Anna said, sounding tired nonetheless.  “The only other thing hurt is my dignity.  I’ll be up in no time.”

            “You gave the servants quite the fright.”

            “I know.”  A pregnant pause crept up between the two of them.  “How is Hans?”

            “He’s staying in the spare bedroom.  I’ll deal with him tomorrow.”

            “Over dinner?”

            The thought of dining with a stranger made her insides clench.  “We’ll see,” she said, her breath coming out in an icy visible haze.  She was losing control again.  “Good night, Anna.”  She didn’t pause to hear if her sister responded.  She went out and shut the door behind her with a resounding click, then headed off to the stables.

            The stables.  Far from the castle but remote enough from the village she had nothing to worry about.  Sleep would elude her that night, so better yet to take a walk to where she felt comfortable.  The storm was still billowing outside and she grabbed a thick cloak to block out the rain during the journey. 

            She couldn’t explain it.  For most of her life she had lived enclosed to her room, yet during these past few days there had been a sense of claustrophobia setting in.  The walls were closing in, reminding her she could no longer hide.  People occupied her halls and kingdom and the only place they didn’t occupy were the stables.  It was a freedom to get away. 

            The guards let her pass and she let them know in few words where she was headed, and they needn’t worry, and she went on her way down the long bridge.  The fjord’s angry waters splashed against the bridge, causing small puddles to form here and there on the bridge.  Her boots were more than protective enough against the elements; they had survived many of her frantic snow outbursts in her room.

            The stable dark and unlit, she fumbled around for the door knob and cranked it open, then moved to light the one candle she remembered to bring.  It was exactly the same as it had been on the coronation night – completely void of human life.  Except for the man, Kristoff, and he hadn’t spread anything about her powers.  She wasn’t worried on that front.

            In fact, she was a little excited to see if he was there.  She slowly drifted down the stables, hesitating a bit before the empty stall, then peeked in.

            And there he was lying on the haystack, his reindeer awake with his beady eyes locked on her.  Kristoff mumbled something and sat up, his hair a frizzled mess with a couple of hay stuck in his hair.  Once he caught sight of her he shot up, dusting himself off and running a hand through his hair.

            “You do know these are the royal stables?” Elsa said, lifting an eyebrow.  “You could get caught.”

            “It’s a good thing that I have someone such as you to vouch for me when I do,” Kristoff said, finished dusting himself off.  He reached over and scratched his reindeer behind the ear.  “To what do I owe this pleasure at this late hour?”

            “I’m not here to see you.  I’m here to be alone.”

            “Right, of course.”  He motioned to an intact haystack for her to sit down on, which she did.          

            Awkward silence filled the air and Kristoff cleared his throat.  “So… I hear your sister is courting someone.”

            “Courting?”

            “She and that prince.”

            Elsa’s stomach clenched even tighter and she bit her lips to keep from exploding.  She didn’t want to hurt Kristoff again.

            Kristoff shifted, holding up a hand at her uneasiness. “Perhaps I misunderstood.”

            “They’re not,” Elsa ground out.  “They have to get my approval first.”

            “Okay.”

            “Besides, he took her out riding today and came back with her bloody and bruised.”

            “What?” Kristoff practically shouted.

            Elsa shrugged.  “She fell off her horse and hit her head.  Prince Hans rushed her home and apologized, and I’m supposed to deal with him tomorrow.”

            “Oh.”

            “I just want him gone,” she muttered, twiddling her thumbs.  “He’s ruining everything.”

            “Ruining or just changing things to normal?” Kristoff sighed.  “Not that I know anything about normal.  I sleep in barns.”

            “And I sleep in a castle.”

            “Yes and you’ve been hidden from the world for quite some time.  It’s hard to say what normal is, but now that you’re queen, you definitely have some say so in what’s normal.  I mean, you rule Arendelle.  What you say is law.”

            “Not everything.  My board of advisors helps my decisions.  They say it’s making Arendelle practical.  Normal, I guess, just like any other kingdom.”

              “Well… that’s not exactly my area.  But maybe it’s time for a change.”

            Elsa didn’t agree but she couldn’t disagree either.  “I should go.” She paused near the stall door, her fingers on the handle. “I’m grateful you haven’t told anyone about me.”

            “It’s not my secret to tell.”

            “Still.  It’s been awhile since anyone has known.”

            “Aren’t you lonely?” 

            “Aren’t you?” Elsa responded sadly, then left him behind, wrapping her large cloak around her.  She would sleep, or try to, and then face Hans in the morning. 

            The next morning the sun was shining through the window, warming Elsa’s face as she woke up.  One wouldn’t have guessed it was dark and stormy the day before.  She took her time getting prepared that morning, taking an extra long bath and letting her hair dry in the sunlight. Her dress was like any other dress; a deep blue long sleeved shirt, a cinched black bodice and a dark blue skirt with white rosmaling near the hem.  The extra clothing didn’t even help prevent her from unleashing magic, but she liked to think it did. 

            The gloves were a reminder of what she could do; her father had made it crucial she wear gloves, no exceptions.  She owned more gloves than one could need, nestled away in a drawer. A gift from her father every single birthday, every single small business trip. 

            They were a bleak reminder of him and the set of conflicting emotions she had of him.  He was always calm and collected, but… distant.  In truth it had been her that created the distance, but he had been the one who hadn’t questioned it. 

            She couldn’t remember the last time she hugged him or her mother.  Or Anna, for that matter.  She supposed it didn’t matter at that moment.  Nothing really did except her keeping a control of her powers.  That’s all that mattered.

            Though she wasn’t sure she could control herself around Hans.  She wanted to berate him for what he did, but in truth, it was as much as his fault as Anna’s.  Both of them needed to be reminded of what it was to be nobles; they had a responsibility. 

            When she walked into the throne room she nearly faltered at the sight of Anna and Hans standing before her chair, holding hands.  They hadn’t noticed her, but they were making their intentions blunt now.  Anna stood with a smile on her face as ever, her head bandaged with a small cloth.  Hans was playing with the white strand in her hair, making a comment Elsa couldn’t hear.

            Elsa cleared her throat and strode in the room, praying she wouldn’t mess this up.  At the sight of her approaching the two lovebirds dropped their hand holding, yet still looked flushed and… happy.  Elsa didn’t like it.

            “Queen Elsa,” Hans bowed, a low, deep bow. 

            “Prince Hans.  Anna.”  Elsa sighed, wanting her beating heart to calm itself.  “I trust you two understand how much trouble you could have been in.”

            “We do.”  Anna nodded her head firmly.  “And we fully regret what we did.  But we have come to ask for your blessing.”  She giggled and grabbed Hans hand, pulling him close to her.

            “We intend to court each other, as is proper,” Hans said, looking down at her with a lopsided grin.  “I understand my actions yesterday weren’t so wise, but I wish you to know we did not mean to come back the way we did.  The storm caught us unaware, and we were waiting for it to pass.  We were foolish enough to race down the hill, and at that, Anna was injured.”  Hans cleared his throat, and took a step forward closer to Elsa.  “So I ask you to give me another chance, and I swear I’ll go about this right this time.  You know of my intentions.  You know of where I’m from, my family.  I just ask you give me, us, a chance.”

            Elsa had to admire his determination, but something about him didn’t sit right with her.  The way Anna looked at him with love clear in her eyes – was it love or plain foolishness?  A simple fancy that would fade in time?  What did her sister know about love?

            Elsa sighed.  Surely not more than she herself did.

            “Elsa?” Anna prodded in a small voice.  “We want your blessing, and that’s all.”

            “What if I don’t give it?”

            Slight hurt passed across Anna’s face, but she didn’t respond.  She probably didn’t know how, figuring Elsa would give them her blessing no matter what. 

            Anna hadn’t thought this through.  But then again, a courtship was a long process.  There would be plenty of time for Anna to figure out what she needed.  “I’m not your mother, Anna,” Elsa began.  “And I will never be.  I’m the queen, yes, but I’m also just your sister.  I can’t control your actions, and I can’t keep you locked up forever.  I will give you my blessing, only on one condition: that you take time.” She flicked her eyes to Hans.  “The same goes for you, prince Hans.  You have a duty as a prince to be wise about this, and I want you to treat my sister well.  What happened yesterday will not happen again, and if it does, I may have another word to say about my blessing.”

            “You have my word I’ll treat Anna with love and respect,” Hans said, bowing once more.  “Thank you.”  

            “Oh, Elsa!” Anna stepped forward as if to give Elsa a hug, then seemed to remember who she was dealing with.  She awkwardly dropped her hands to her side.  “You have no idea what this means to me.  Thank you.”

            Elsa had had enough and turned to leave.  “I do have an idea what it means,” she said quietly, then went on her way. 

            She was unnerved, slightly disturbed, and ready to ice something deliberately, which was something she didn’t admit often.  With a quickened pace and the air freezing around her as she went, she ran, practically diving into her room and kicking the door shut behind her.

            Ice snaked across the ground from where she was standing, slicking over the carpets and up the walls with the windows shaking as a blast of icy wind blew past.         

            Leaning against the door, Elsa whacked an angry fist against the door.  She was better than this.  She could control it.  She was a better queen than this. 

            She wouldn’t cry.

            Sniffling, she moved to build a fire, stacking it high with the wood she always kept in stock.  She would wait for the ice to melt so she could mop it up once more, as she always did.  It was an embarrassment for her.  She wished she could clean it up once she created the ice, but the ice never obeyed her.  It had a mind of its own, only letting itself shown when Elsa didn’t want it.

             She kept to her room the full day, trying to lose herself in a book, but coming up with nothing.  With an angry huff she tossed it aside on the bed and decided to go for a quick walk, the ice not having melted all the way just yet.  She had set several rags on the floor here and there, but the ice was uneven and thicker in some parts. 

            The castle was lit with candles by then, night having once again fallen while she wasn’t paying attention.  More than often her blinds were closed, except for the rare circumstances where she forgot to close them. 

            She thought of the words Kristoff had asked her last night.  _Are you lonely?_

            She was. Terribly lonely, and now that Anna was distracted by someone else… the next few months were going to be torture.  If she and Hans eventually married…

            It was almost too much.  She couldn’t survive that long without somebody knowing about her, and that somebody was probably sleeping in the stables again.  She had to find a way for him to stick close, but, as queen, she shouldn’t find that task too difficult.  There were plenty of jobs out there for Kristoff to have within the castle – it would create an opportunity for her to have someone who know about her powers.  Someone who knew to keep their distance.

            The stables were empty that night when she checked in, so she waited in the stall.  Surely Kristoff would agree to work in the castle.  Surely-

            “All right, ice lady, I’m beginning to think you’re jealous of my bed,” Kristoff said, arms crossed on top of the stall and an amused expression on his face. 

            “I have a proposition for you,” Elsa said, standing up and dusting the hay off her skirt.  “I want to offer you the position of Ice Master and Deliverer.”

            “That’s not a thing,” he chuckled.

            “Yes, it is.”

            “No, it’s not.  I would know.”

            “You think I wouldn’t know?” Elsa now crossed her arms.  “I know.  And I want you to live in the servant quarters.  I can have a private room set for you, and you can live there for free.  You wouldn’t have to sleep in a barn.”

            Now Kristoff looked conflicted.  “You barely know me, and you’re offering me – what, a job?  For the queen?  I get to live in the castle?”

            “Somewhat.  And yes, I’m being selfish.  You know about me.  You know about my powers.  The men on the council… I don’t know what they would do when they found out about my powers.  I just need someone I can trust and..” Elsa shrugged.  “… Anna and Hans have stated they wish to court.”

            “Have they,” Kristoff muttered, kicking a random puff of hay on the ground.  He looked disappointed. 

            “You’ll be paid well.  And Sven can stay in these stables all he wants.”

            Kristoff shrugged.  “What the hell.  I can’t pass this up.  I just hope you don’t expect me to save you all the time – ice can take awhile to harvest.  It’s not an easy job, and I’m usually out for a couple days.”

            “I understand that.”

            “One question, though.  Why won’t you let your sister in on your little secret?  Wouldn’t it make everything easier?”

            “You’d think so.” Elsa looked away.  “I injured her terribly when we were younger, on accident.  She lost her memory of her me, and I lost control of my magic.  It’s spiraling out of control all the more, and once people know… they get too close and I’ll hurt them.”

           Kristoff looked contemplative, then shrugged.  “You’re the one who knows you best.  But I just hope you’re doing the right thing.”

            Elsa pulled on the hood of her cloak and moved past him to head back to the castle.  “I’ll arrange this tomorrow, so stick around.  You’ll receive your summons to the castle, and there I’ll be able to grant you the title of Ice Master and Deliverer.”  She walked towards the stable door and pulled on the heavy wooden door.

            “That’s still totally not a thing!” he shouted after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNoWriMo 2014, will be posting as I write.
> 
> I do love Frozen, but I wish it had gone a different angle! This is my version where it's a bit darker and focuses on developing the characters a bit more. There will be a lot of OC's because I'm trying to be historically accurate, and I can't exactly world-build only with the given characters. 
> 
> This will most likely be updated daily, if I keep up with NaNoWriMo. I would love to see reviews as the story goes on. Thank you for reading!


End file.
